I'm Not Scared!
by Joker and the Thief
Summary: One stormy night when the power is out, Shigure tells Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro a scary story. But Hiro's not scared...right? "It's the m-m-m-MONSTER!" humor/rated K for mild language from a certain neko...enjoy!


**A/N: This was a very cute humor that I thought up one day and decided to write.**

**Characters: Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket and not the characters.**

**I'm Not Scared!**

It was a dreary, stormy Saturday night. The rain poured like a waterfall, the lightening scattered through the sky that resembled a spider web, and the thunder roared with much anger.

"It was a _dark_ and _stormy _night! Just...Like...This!" Shigure started his story –rather ironically– as the children that sat around him listened with intently focused minds. Or, all of them except a certain stubborn child who huffed and rolled his eyes at his '_foolish'_ relatives and a silly idiotic girl as they listened to a rambling old idiot.

Momiji was safely huddled against a shaking and slightly scared Tohru, and Kisa sat curled in Tohru's lap, clinging to the older girl's pajamas as she along with the other two listened to Shigure's story. The storm had knocked out the power throughout the house, so the dog held a flashlight up to his face, adding a more haunting spice.

Hiro's pouting was ignored and Shigure went on. "...when suddenly a strange noise came from the woods, just outside the tent! A sound as if a branch had been snapped in two. The kids awoke in a fright, having been awoken by the noise. One of the children turned on a flashlight, and shined it at the opening of the tent that was closed by a zipper. There was a hushed silence as they all listened to the faint footsteps getting closer...and closer...and closer to the tent!"

By now, Tohru was silently hyperventilating, Momiji was shaking like crazy, and Kisa's eyes were as wide as saucers.

_'This is ridiculous!' _Hiro mentally growled. _'Stupid storm just had to knock out the stupid power and now I can't watch my stupid show!' _

Outside, the wind blew harder, rattling the back Shoji door, causing an echo throughout the halls and into the room. Hiro couldn't help the sudden second of fear flow through him and the chill go up his spine, causing him to breath harder. After realizing this, he mentally laughed. _'Haha! S-S-Stupid Shoji door! It was j-just the wind, that's all! Why am I being so weak as to be scared of something so moronic? Ah, Hiro, get a hold of yourself!'_

The others also heard the echoing noise and all jumped with gasps and yelps, although Shigure laughed quietly.

"Th-This is completely idiotic!" Hiro suddenly yelled. "You babies are so scared! And of what? Nothing but a stupid sound and a lame story!"

"Shh, Hiro!" Momiji scolded. Hiro huffed and continued pouting.

"W-W-W-What happened next, Sh-Shigure-san?" Tohru squeaked, her grip tightening on Kisa.

"Heh Heh, as I was saying...The heavy footsteps were growing louder with each agonizing second. The children were huddled together, one flashlight shared between all of them. Their camp leader had left a few hours ago and had not come back. Could it be him? They thought with little hope. Finally, one brave, blond-haired and brown-eyed boy stood bravely."

Momiji gulped.

"I will bravely go and check outside! And I will do it for my brown-haired and blue-eyed beloved!' The brave boy had declared."

Tohru gulped.

Shigure went on. "The brave blond haired boy grabbed the flashlight and headed for exit of the tent!"

"Don't go out the tent!" Both Momiji and Tohru shrieked.

"Yes, Momiji-kun! Tohru-kun! He went out the tent! And you know what happened next!?"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you _reeeally _want to know?"

"YES!!" Everyone yelled

"Are you _surrre _you want to know?"

"Just tell us, you idiot!!" Hiro roared.

"He walked out of the tent and...there stood, 8-feet tall, a dark shadowy beast with flaming hair and red piercing eyes! His claws were long and bloody!!!"

All _four_ children stared with huge bulging eyes, shivering madly.

"And then---!!"

_'CRASH'_

The Shoji door behind Shigure was bashed to pieces. The lightening scattered across the sky as the thunder boomed, the light from the lightening showing a dark hunched figure at the entrance.

Flaming hair...

Piercing red eyes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"It's the m-m-m-MONSTER!!!!!!!!" Hiro screamed

"Women and dogs first!" Shigure cried before speeding off and busting through the back door.

Momiji scrambled out of the room and up the stairs, screaming "Kill them first, not me!!!"

Tohru was out cold in a second, an imaginary (anime) angel with wings escaping out of her chest.

Kisa blinked a few times, head turning to the side in confusion.

"K-Kyo-chan?" she whispered quietly.

The figure stepped into the house, shaking his head to rid the water from his hair. "Damn Shigure! That bastard should know better than to lock the door! He knew we didn't have a key to get in, that tricky mutt!"

Another figure stepped into the room behind the figure revealed as Kyo. He shook his umbrella off and closed it. "As much as that is true, Cat, there was no reason to bust down the entire Shoji door. You're going to have to fix that...baka neko."

"Shut up, you damn rat! I have a damn good reason for busting down that door! I hate rain-storms!"

"That doesn't sound like a reason. It just means that you're pathetic."

"I'll kick you're ass!!"

"Yuki-chan...Kyo-chan." came a soft voice. Both boys turned to see a very innocent Kisa.

"Eh..." both boys stuttered. As they studied the room, there appeared to be an unconscious Tohru, a Shigure-sized hole in the back Shoji door, and a small curled-in-a-ball form, obviously Hiro, who was white as a sheet and sucking his thumb, mumbling madly to himself.

Yuki and Kyo looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and sweat-dropping.

_**---**_

_**END**_

_**---**_

**A/N: Ah, finally finished. This took me about 20 minutes to piece together and write successfully. I'm sorry, but I really didn't know how to end it. But I really hope you enjoyed this little story and if you didn't, feel free to let me know. All opinions are open! Now, I'm gonna focus on writing more little one-pieces on Furuba. **

**Review please!**

**Luv to all,**

_**-Joker and the Thief**_


End file.
